


What's Your Name?

by papercloudx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Neighbour AU, Romantic Comedy, awkward first meetings, drunk!Ryuu, everyone is very embarrassed in this, lots of apologising, pink pyjamas, this is me trying to get a feeling for Ryuu's character and the fandom interest in reader inserts!, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercloudx/pseuds/papercloudx
Summary: For a short moment, the world turned into a slow-motion-film montage as your probably-neighbour registered that the door was being opened, still managed to lose his footing, and, with a burst of even more colour in his face, tumbled into you.Good thing I put away that cup of tea, you thought at the same time as registering that your probably-neighbour was incredibly toned, with an incredibly handsome face, and still smelled incredibly good. Even though he was incredibly drunk.All in all, it really was a less-than-ideal situation to meet your new neighbour.(Reader is gender neutral!)
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is a fluffy little thing to get a feel for Ryuu's character and the interest in reader-inserts in this fandom :) It's been a while since a 2D-man has wormed his way into my heart, but Ryuu just won't let go and demanded to be written about,,,

The clinging of keys in the lock of your new flat scared you so much that you almost dropped your cup of _Sleep Well_ -tea. While the sound would be fairly normal under other circumstances, the fact that you were currently _inside_ of your flat, your first flat _without roommates_ , certainly made this a strange occurrence. As did the deep baritone mumbling in a dialect—or was it a language?—you didn’t understand. You placed your tea on the kitchen counter and moved to the door on tiptoes, hoping to make as little noise as possible. You peaked through the peep hole and found a young man who, from the looks of it, tried to fit keys into the lock that just wouldn’t fit. A faint blush graced his features, and his stance was just the faintest bit wobbly. In a moment of Sherlock Homes-like clarity, you deduced that this was probably the neighbour you hadn’t met yet. He seemed drunk. Too drunk to notice that this wasn’t his flat?

You decided that he most likely wasn’t a threat, unlocked the door and carefully opened it. For a short moment, the world turned into a slow-motion-montage as your probably-neighbour registered that the door was being opened, still managed to lose his footing, and, with a burst of even more colour in his face, tumbled into you. _Good thing I put away that cup of tea_ , you thought at the same time as registering that your probably-neighbour was incredibly toned, with an incredibly handsome face, and still smelled incredibly good. Even though he was incredibly drunk. 

All in all, it really was a less-than-ideal situation to meet your new neighbour. 

Your face burned hot with embarrassment as you helped the man onto his own two feet and took a couple of steps back. You couldn’t stop apologising, even though you weren’t really sure what you were apologising for. This was your flat, after all. Your flat, in which you performed the perfectly normal act of making a cup of tea before going to bed in your fluffy bunny pyjamas which were absolutely appropriate for your age. Your probably-neighbour, who was still incredibly attractive, but also really drunk, should be the one apologising. 

You blinked once, twice, as your brain tried to process what exactly he was saying. After a couple of seconds, you decided that he was speaking Japanese, but in a dialect you hadn’t encountered yet. The confusion must have been apparent on your face—Probably-Neighbour scratched the back of his head and flashed you a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry. I slip into Okinawan when I’m drunk.” 

The two of you stared at each other for a while longer. The silence stretched and filled the room. You used the moment to really take in Probably-Neighbour’s appearance—beautiful amber eyes, tan skin, brown hair that was probably styled a couple of hours ago. He looked as if he had stepped right out of a perfume advertisement…

_Get a hold of yourself!_

You bowed, all too aware of the awkwardness of this situation. “I’m—I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner! I, ah, I couldn’t get a hold of you—” You offered your name and the custom formalities, ending with a “I’m your new neighbour…?” 

If Probably-Neighbour had been a character in a manga, his face would have been three exclamation marks as it seemed to dawn on him that he hadn’t introduced himself yet. He bowed, and you suppressed the urge to reach out your hands to steady him should he fall again. “N-no, I’m sorry! For not introducing myself earlier, and for trying to enter your flat…! I’m Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, and I live—” He looked at the number on the plate next to your flat, and pointed to the right. “I live next door. I’m really sorry for the intrusion! I promise I’ll be more careful next time!” 

“It’s okay. I was just surprised, is all. I wasn’t asleep yet or anything, so you’re fine.” You smiled at him, hoping to put his mind at ease. True, this was about as awkward as first encounters could go, but that didn’t mean it had to continue that way, right?

“Are you sure? You look ready for bed…”

You felt your face grow hot again as you remembered your pyjamas. Bunny pyjamas. Pink, fluffy bunny pyjamas. “I’m sorry for my outfit—”

“No no! It’s very cute! You look very cute in it. It’s super cute.”

Another uncomfortable silence.

Ryuunosuke groaned. “I didn’t mean that in an inappropriate way. I—I can already feel Tenn scolding me…” He trailed off. “Anyway, I’m going to bed now. I apologise again for keeping you awake! I’ll make it up to you. I—have a good night!” 

Before you could reply, Ryuunosuke sprinted over to his door and turned the keys with a dexterity you didn’t think he was capable of in this drunk state. Your heart beat as fast as if you had just run a marathon. When he complimented you, your entire body began to feel warm, hot even, as if on fire—but not in an uncomfortable way. It had been a while since you last felt this way.

Smiling, you made your way back into your flat and over to the kitchen counter. The conversation must have gone by much quicker than it felt—your abandoned tea was still warm enough to drink. 

With a fluffy feeling that matched the bunnies on your pyjamas, you went to bed, dreaming of amber eyes and ruffled brown hair.


End file.
